The Day Ever After
The Day Ever After '''is one of the last webisodes from the Chapter 1 webisode selection. Summary The Royals and Rebels argue over whose side of the story is better, Apple White's or Raven Queen's. With the mischief of Kitty Cheshire, this results in a very messy, yet fun argument. Transcript '''Female Narrator: So, here we find ourselves: the day after Legacy Day. Male Narrator: And relationships between the Rebels and the Royals are anything but a fairytale. Daring Charming: Raven totally ruined Legacy Day, if you ask me. Cerise Hood: Hey! Raven wants to write her own Happily Ever After, not be told what to do by the Royals. Briar Beauty: Oh, puh-lease. We all saw what really happened at Legacy Day. Raven Queen: If I can't have the destiny I want, I'll make sure no one has theirs! *laughs evilly* Royals: *gasp* Madeline Hatter: I will tell you how it happened. Apple White: I propose we banish the Rebels to their own evil school! Hahahaha! Madeline Hatter: *psychotic scream* Cerise Hood: *quietly gasps* Rebels: *screams* Dexter Charming: Are you mad, that did not happen! Hunter Huntsman: Ugh, I know the mature way to handle this - let's just ignore them. Briar Beauty: Fine! Kitty Cheshire: *giggles* Briar Beauty: *gasps* oh, hex! No you didn't! Cerise Hood: Oh, it is on like Fairy Song! Royals and Rebels: *food fight noises* Apple White: *gasps* we have to stop them! Raven Queen: I got this. I know things have been hard recently, a-and Apple and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye... Apple White: But it doesn't mean we want our friends to fight about it. Raven Queen:'''I'm glad we can agree on something. '''Apple White: *giggles* me too. Besides, it's not like we can really rewrite our destinies. We have Happily Ever Afters. You don't. Raven Queen: Oh, really. *grits teeth* okay. Apple White: Ooh! My! We're doing that, are we. Raven Queen: Whoa! Female Narrator: You see what Raven did? The school will never be the same. Male Narrator: Exactly, and I think it's a good thing - a fairy good thing. Son of the Hero of Harleem: *laughs* Lilly-Bo Peep: *laughs* Gallery french fries.png gross.png The Day Ever After.png Rebels in food fight - TDEA.png Raven's spell - TDEA.png Peter and Lilly-Bo - TDEA.png Lilly-Bo and Peter throwing - TDEA.png Lilly-Bo and Peter laughing - TDEA.png Lilly-Bo and Peter food fight - TDEA.png Lilly-Bo & Peter - TDEA.png Cerise's statement.png The Day Ever After - daring.jpg The Day Ever After - kitty too easy.jpg The Day Ever After - kitty throws.jpg The Day Ever After - kitty go.jpg The Day Ever After - castleteria.jpg The Day Ever After - blondie.jpg The Day Ever After - cedar hunter.jpg The Day Ever After - royals totally ruined.jpg The Day Ever After - royals telling.jpg The Day Ever After - royals eating.jpg The Day Ever After - royal food.jpg The Day Ever After - royal food start.jpg The Day Ever After - royals scared.jpg The Day Ever After - briar no you dont.jpg The Day Ever After - briar hit.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels scared.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels not go.jpg The Day Ever After - rebels eating.jpg The Day Ever After - potatotea.jpg The Day Ever After - full food fight.jpg The Day Ever After - briar vs rebels.jpg The Day Ever After - raven full evil.jpg The Day Ever After - raven evil.jpg The Day Ever After - raven evil notmal.jpg The Day Ever After - raven apple.jpg The Day Ever After - raven apple arrive.jpg The Day Ever After - apple raven you dont.jpg The Day Ever After - apple raven we get happily everafters.jpg The Day Ever After - apple raven mad.jpg The Day Ever After - apple raven good.jpg The Day Ever After - apple mashed.jpg The Day Ever After - apple evil.jpg The Day Ever After - evil school.jpg Royals_-_TDEA.png Briar and Cerise - The Day Ever After.png Cerise Maddie Briar - The Day Ever After.png The Food Fight Starts - The Day Ever After.png Apple The Day Ever After.png The Day Ever After students.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages